


Wrong

by dragandage



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, bull thinks a lot about consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragandage/pseuds/dragandage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rejection leaves Bull confused and guilt-ridden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

Bull thinks the kiss is perfect until Dorian shoves him away. Then, in hindsight, it sours, leaves bitterness like cyanide on his tongue.

 

Bull starts to speak, swallows, tries again. “I – I thought you... we...”

 

“You thought wrong,” Dorian says coldly. He jerks his arm out of Bull's grip. Bull hadn't realized how hard he was holding it, didn't realize he was still holding it at all, and so the qunari takes a hasty step backwards. Then two. Three. A good two meters between them now, but Bull thinks maybe it should be more. It's not so much that he wants to run and hide – he does want that, but that's not exactly new – as it is that he's suddenly, horribly aware of how _wrong_ he is.

 

He digs his nails into his palm to punish himself, but realizes immediately that the gesture probably looks aggressive instead. Has to make relaxation a punishment instead.

 

“I'm sorry,” Bull says, staring somewhere past Dorian's shoulder. The only thing there's the stone wall of Skyhold, but it's easier than making eye contact. “I misread the situation. It won't happen again.”

 

Except as he says it he knows he didn't misread anything. He never does, not with his training, not when he's focused, and he's never focused on anything the way he does on Dorian. His brow furrows in confusion, because Dorian wanted – or seemed to – or implied – or pretended? – but the rejection, the disgust, is clear and unmistakable.

 

Contradictions.

 

Dorian shoves silently past him. It's not necessary; there's enough room between them to get away, Bull never boxed him in. But Dorian shoves, his shoulder bouncing harmlessly off Bull's. Bull barely feels it, but seconds after it happens it's another regret to add to the list. He should've been softer, should have given way as Dorian went by instead of just standing solidly in the way.

 

Iron Bull stares at the wall until the sound of Dorian's footsteps fades beneath the general chaos of the courtyard, until it's safe to retreat back to the tavern. 

 

 


End file.
